


Culmination

by foreverharriet



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Time, Not Beta Read, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverharriet/pseuds/foreverharriet
Summary: The scruff of his facial hair is a delight. The delicate skin of her inner thigh is a miracle.------------------Tony and Pepper's first time. Set immediately after Iron Man 2.





	Culmination

When they finally have sex - approximately six hours and fifty six minutes after their first kiss - it's a relief. Some people might say it's too soon, but those people have probably not been engaged in a dance of increasing tension (along with deep friendship and unspoken love and complete trust) for over a decade. They also probably have not recently recovered from near-certain death, or faced an army of killer robots, or survived any other of the ridiculous events precipitated by a desperate escape from a desert cave.  
  
Of course, it's also fumbling and awkward and they're both raw and emotional and very, very sleep deprived (battles, they have learned, are fairly short affairs. Clean up operations are infinitely more complicated and time consuming). Tony's shaking hands - six parts exhaustion and four parts _oh my god its Pepper_ \- can't quite seem to work the button on his trousers and Pepper almost turns an ankle when her stiletto meets the plush rug at the foot of his bed.  
  
None of it matters. They are like puzzle pieces fitting together when they finally - never before has she so resented his proclivity for ridiculously large mansions - finally fall into his bed. He looks at her like he looked at her as they danced at that charity function (like he has looked at her increasingly over the last ten years), all tenderness and wonder, like she is somehow more precious than the sum of his technological outputs.  
  
He is Tony and she is Pepper and it is so completely right that they are almost finished before they can really begin. They have been building towards this since that first meeting - her frustration and his bemusement, the paperwork of the company they will together bring to new heights scattered between them - and the reverence of those initial touches is quickly replaced with lust.  
  
The scruff of his facial hair is a delight. The delicate skin of her inner thigh is a miracle.  
  
He freezes, because of course he does. He's Tony and this is something that truly matters to him. She cards her fingers through his hair, cups his trembling jaw, and meets the insecurities in his eyes with a steady gaze that is complimented by the rosy flush that extends from her cheeks to her nipples. _I see you_ , it says. _I always have._  
  
They have plenty of time for energetic and athletic fucking, but in their state they are more than happy to settle for something gentler. _Love-making_ , Tony thinks, giddy. It's not something he's done before (but he likes it). In the dim light of the pre-dawn they hold each other close. Each kiss - each touch - is a revelation. She hooks her knee over his hip, her toes mischievous where they settle against his leg. Her explores her with his dexterous, engineer's fingers.  
  
They are lying face to face, chest to chest, legs intertwined, rocking slowly. Her eyes drift closed as she gasps, porcelain skin flushed so red her freckles seem pale. Her hands shake where they grip at his back. The tension builds, even as every wall between them falls away. He presses his face into her collar, inhales the scent of smoke and chanel. _This is real_ , he thinks, and climaxes.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Pepperony


End file.
